Enamoramiento Precoz (traduccion de Precocious Crush)
by Riccio96
Summary: Asi que, tu conoces a alguien que te entiende. Ustedes se divierten, se gustan uno al otro y son lindos. Pero el dice que tu eres muy joven. ¿Qué se supone que hagas?¿Solo dejarlo ir?
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno esta es una traducción de "Precocious Crush", un fic de Makokam. Al ver que no habian tantos fics en español de Kick-Ass, pues fui a buscar en los de ingles y encontré PC y me gustó tanto que pense en traducirlo para colaborar un poco mas con los fanfics en español. La verdad es que nose muy bien el Ingles (solo lo poco que aprendí en el colegio) asi que estoy con la gran ayuda de WhiteTigerLilly.

Bueno esto seria básicamente algo asi como el diario personal de Mindy, y cada capitulo es un dia nuevo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, si tienen alguna duda déjenlo en los reviews que tratare de responderlas.

Es la primera vez que publico algo, así que nose si es necesario poner esto, pero por si las dudas:

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece, ni la historia xD

CAPITULO 1

Mi vida es diferente ahora.

Marcus es un gran tipo y está haciendo todo lo posible para ser un padre, pero él me tomo en serio cuando le pedi una muñeca Bratz. Está sentada en un estante junto a mi cama. Se ve jodidamente genial.

Pero es ... un poco agradable de hecho. No estoy adolorida todo el tiempo por entrenar cinco horas al día, puedo realmente tener amigos, demonios!, puedo tener amigos. No me malinterpreten, yo en realidad nunca traté de tener amigos antes, a mi ni siquiera me caían bien un montón de personas. Sólo parecían tan patéticos. Pequeñas preocupaciones y lloriquean por pequeñas cosas mientras yo estaba acabando con jefes de la mafia.

Eso es todo por ahora. Conseguimos nuestra venganza, limpiamos las calles un poco y ... okay, me dieron una paliza de una puta vez el último día. Incluso cuando papá me estaba persiguiendo por ahí con un bate de béisbol para entrenar mis reflejos y maniobras evasivas, nunca me golpeó más de dos veces seguidas. Después de eso yo estaba lista para colgarlo. Quiero decir, la misión de mierda acabó, es el tiempo para tener mi final feliz, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que soy feliz. Obviamente todavía extraño a papá, y como no lo convencional y peligroso como era nuestra vida, era muy divertido. La primera semana fue fácil, y pude hablar con Dave en la escuela. Sí, la escuela primaria y la secundaria en el mismo edificio, quien lo diria? Pero después de esa primera semana me sentía perezosa y sin unas cuantas docenas de flexiones y sentadillas echas.

A Marcus no le importaba, pero se notaba que prefería que este con el control de la TV en mano, que con la bolsa de velocidad.

Terminé pasando un montón de tiempo con Dave. Por mucho que trataba de hacer algunos amigos normales, yo no era normal, y Dave era la única persona con la que yo podia relacionarme. No tener a papá cerca me confirma aun mas cuan normal no soy. Otros niños no hablan como yo, otros niños no pueden ni siquiera recibir un golpe sin llorar, otros niños tienen una visión casi idealizada del mundo, incluso los malos. No han visto los verdaderos monstruos en este mundo. No como yo. Como los envidio por eso.

Simplemente eso me da mas ganas de afilar mis cuchillos, ponerme el traje e ir en busca de los ladrones.

Con Dave.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ya subo el capitulo 2, me olvide de avisar antes. Este fic fue empezado en 2010, asi que se pueden imaginar que fue basado principalmente en la pelicula 1. Luego Makokam (el autor) leyó los comics y lo tomó mas en cuenta.

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece,supongo que en principal es de Mark Millar

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Dije que iba a hablar con Dave, y lo hago. Tengo su número de celular y nos enviamos mensajes de texto todos los días. Pero después de matar a D'Amico ambos estábamos ... disfrutando de ser los ganadores, supongo, que el iba a volver a su antigua vida, y yo me estaba ajustando a la mia. El punto es que no me había dado cuenta de lo poco que estábamos hablando ahora. En los mensajes parecian que fuese mucho, pero ahora que quiero hablar mas con él, estoy muy consciente del tiempo de una a dos horas entre mensajes de texto.

Hoy traté de ir a hablar con él durante el almuerzo. Estaba sentado con esa chica, Katie, estaban uno encima del otro. Hazme vomitar con una 9mm. Supongo que a esto se referia cuando dijo que estaba muy contento de salir de ese deposito con vida.

De todos modos, al final tuve su atención (por subir la voz y decirles que consigan una habitación), y él me presento, que fue algo así como: "Oh hola Mindy, ella es Katie. Katie, Mindy."

"Hola Mindy. Te ves tan adorable, me encantan las coletas. ¿Cómo fue tu primera semana aquí?"

"Me fue bien." Miré a Dave como diciendo: "Solo me encontré con unos matones."

Sonreí mientras el cubría su boca y miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de no reírse.

"Oh. Bueno, me alegro de que sólo ocurrió una vez." dijo mientras me daba una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes brillantes: "Si vuelve a pasar, asegúrate de contarle a un profesor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh", dije, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y haciendo mi mejor impresión de linda e inocente, "Yo no creo que tenga que preocuparme por eso."

Dave no pudo evitar resoplar a eso.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio un codazo en el brazo, "No es divertido cuando los estudiantes son golpeados, tu debes saberlo mejor."

No puedo creer lo que él dijo despues, y con una cara seria, "Tienes razón. Mindy, si alguna vez tienes problemas con los matones, puedes venir directamente a mí y te voy a ayudar a solucionar el problema. "

Demonios, casi me eché a reír.

Supongo que ella se dio cuenta de la hora o algo así, porque de repente se puso de pie y dijo que tenía que ir a ayudar a uno de sus compañeros para su prueba de física. Besó a Dave antes de irse y mientras ella se alejaba se tiró un pedo y un arco iris salió disparado de su culo.

Bueno yo inventé eso. Incluso la parte de sus pedos, por desgracia.

Me senté junto a él y le pregunté: "¿Así que no le dijiste algo sobre mí?"

"No. ¿Deberia?"

"Por supuesto que no, estúpido."

No recuerdo de lo que hablamos a partir de ahi. Probablemente sólo tonterias sobre la escuela. Sólo sé que era muy agradable tener una conversación en la que yo no tenía que fingir ser una fan de Justin Bieber.

Quiero disparar a Justin Bieber.

En su pene.


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy de vuelta con el cap 3. Gracias por los reviews a los que lo dejaron, y a los que no los dejan también igual gracias por leer. Asi que... vamos con el cap...

Disclaimer:Kick Ass no me pertenece :(

* * *

CAPITULO 3

La escuela está empezando a volverme loca.

Yo lo estaba haciendo bien al principio, pero cada vez es más y más difícil sentarse quieta y concentrarse. No sólo en la escuela, me siento así todo el tiempo, pero en la escuela se supone que tengo que estar quieta y prestar atención a la maestra. Lo que lo hace aún peor, es que durante mi clase más aburrida tengo una vista perfecta de la zona de juegos, y con cada día que pasa se ve más y más como una carrera de obstáculos y estoy con ganas de correrlo.

Estoy seriamente tentada a salir y ser libre de correr por toda la maldita cosa.

Pero, eso podría delatarme.

Quiero decir, el punto del traje es enfrentarse al enemigo en tus propios términos. Tu puedes encontrarlos a ellos, pero no ellos a ti. Supongo que es por eso que es tan molesto para los policías. Sus identidades están en el registro público. Nosotros tenemos nuestros disfraces como un escudo, lo único que ellos tienen es la ley y los números.

Tratando de acabar con las personas que usan coches-bomba y tiroteos de autos, más que todo con agallas, si lo piensas por ese lado

Debo darle a Marcus un abrazo.

Pero en serio, lo último que necesito es dar a alguien una razón para relacionar a la pequeña y linda Mindy Macready con "Se acabó el show pendejos"-girl.

Eso todavia me tienta.

Sin embargo hay algo que necesito arreglar. Algo que me ha estado carcomiendo en los últimos días.

¡Mis armas necesitan ser limpiadas!

Sí, Marcus se deshizo de todas las armas que quedaban en nuestro Cuarto de Guerra despues del asalto al atico de D'Amico, los matones de D'Amico saquearon la Casa de Seguridad B, pero esas no eran las únicas armas en nuestra casa, y todavía están las de la Casa de Seguridad C ... y necesitan ser atendidas! Están puestas allí, ensuciandose y llenandose de polvo, y me está volviendo loca!

Pero no puedo ir directamente.

Tenemos que arreglar eso.

Dave me dijo que me llevaría cuando tenga su licencia, pero para eso todavía faltan un par de semanas. No sé si puedo esperar tanto. Estoy considerando seriamente tomar el coche de Marcus mientras duerme.

Dave dice que no debo hacer nada precipitado y que él tiene todo bajo control. Eso esta bien. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo más podré esperar eso. La mayoría de las armas ocultas en la casa están bien, pero las armas en la Casa de Seguridad no han sido limpiadas en más de un mes. La sola idea de que esten alli ensuciandose y volviendose pegajosas me eriza la piel.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso o me voy a volver loca.

A la mierda. Estoy corriendo a la zona de recreo.

Alcancé a Dave antes de que se vaya de la escuela y le pedí que se quede. Katie parecía curiosa y preguntó por qué, yo sólo le dije que necesitaba su ayuda con algo.

Ella me preguntó si podía ayudar, y mientras yo estaba tratando de llegar a una forma educada de decirle que se fuera de una puta vez, Dave dijó, "Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Yo te hablo más tarde . "

La expresión de su cara no tenía precio, pequeña señorita perfecta no tenía ni idea de qué responder a eso.

Esperó hasta que ella no pudiera escuchar y preguntó lo que quería, y yo le dije que quería que pase tiempo conmigo.

"¿Haciendo qué?" fue todo lo que dijo.

Lo llevé hacia el patio de recreo y le dije: "Dile hola a mi nueva carrera de obstáculos."

Él sonrió y después se rió, "Muy bien, veamos lo que puedes hacer", dijo sacando su teléfono.

Mientras el establecia el temporizador yo trazé el curso. Después de lo que dijo yo realmente quería presumir, pero que tenía que reprimirme un poco en caso que alguien vea.

Asi que, me decidí por: subir el tobogan, saltar abajo, correr al otro lado del sube y baja, saltar a través de los columpios, pasar por el túnel, atravesar la fortaleza de madera, rodar bajo el puente, subir y bajar la escalera arqueada luego de vuelta a Dave.

"Bien" dijo Dave mientras regresé para ver mi tiempo.

Sonreí y le dije: "Eso fue sólo un calentamiento."

Hice dos vueltas más antes de parar y comencé a agregar el tiempo hasta conseguir un tiempo promedio.

De repente dijo: "Sabes qué? Voy a hacerlo."

Sonreí hacia él, "Oh, ver eso va a ser divertido."

"¿Hey, me tienes un poco de fe, verdad? dijo, y me sonrió mientras se quitaba la mochila.

Él se enganchó el pie saltando a través de los columpios, y casi se cayó de la escalera arqueada, pero su tiempo era sólo diez segundos por detrás de mi promedio.

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo hice? -preguntó, casi sin aliento.

Miré el tiempo, "Obviamente, el curso fue muy fácil", le dije y le arrojé el teléfono.

En realidad estaba impresionada, pero no había necesidad de decirle eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews. En un rato subo el siguiente capitulo...

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece, tampoco la historia (que por cierto, es una gran idea de Makokam).

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Mierda.

Él realmente tenía todo bajo control.

Al parecer, todo lo que Dave estaba esperando era que su padre tenga algo de tiempo libre para llevarlo a conseguir su permiso de conducir. Después de que le dije que estaba dispuesta a tomar el coche de Marcus tomó su bicicleta y fue hasta el Departamento de Vehiculos Motorizados y retiró su permiso. No te puedo decir mi sorpresa cuando el apareció en el coche de su papá.

Marcus me siguió cuando salí corriendo afuera para ver si realmente estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo.

Marcus, por cierto, es la única persona que sabe que yo soy Hit Girl y que Dave es Kick Ass, por lo que sabe porque nosotros pasamos el rato juntos, y a él no le gusta. Él quiere que mantenga la capa colgada para siempre. Yo no lo culpo, él se hizo cargo de mí hasta que mi padre salió de la cárcel después de todo.

Dave conversó con él impresionantemente rápido, convenciéndole de que después de lo del depósito él colgó el traje y que sólo quería llevarme a dar una vuelta. Ya saben, celebrar y esa mierda. Después de todo, yo era su mejor amiga.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero supongo que tiene sentido. Dependiendo uno del otro su vida, para acercarnos a las personas

Él agitó mi pelo cuando dijo eso. Él es una de las dos personas que pueden hacer eso sin que yo rompa su muñeca, el otro es Marcus y eso es sólo porque sería una falta de respeto.

Pero con Dave... me gustó un poco.

Marcus insistió a Dave que me traiga de vuelta para las diez, pero se limitó a mirarlo como si estuviera esperando el remate hasta que él levantó las manos y le dijo: "Bien, hasta la medianoche entonces!" y se alejó, y agregó que si yo no estaba en casa a las 12:01 no iba a dejar que salga de nuevo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años.

Iba a decirle que me deje conducir, pero decidí no hacerlo, tenia su permiso después de todo.

Llegamos primero a mi antigua casa y cargamos el coche con las armas escondidas bajo el piso de la sala y en las paredes de la habitación. Entonces fuimos a un McDonalds y llevamos comida para ir a la Casa de Seguridad C. Cuando llegamos allí, le enseñé cómo desarmar y limpiar una pistola. Limpió una en el tiempo que yo llegué a limpiar cinco, pero era su primera vez asi que puede ser perdonado.

Hablamos, bromeamos y comimos. Fue... agradable. Era casi como estar con mi papá. Bueno, no, no lo era. Esto se sentia de alguna forma igual, aunque. Realmente no puedo decir por qué fue agradable, es sólo que ... lo fue.

Sólo teniamos limpiadas la mitad antes de que nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que volver. Quería guardarlas, pero Dave sugirió que podemos volver la semana que viene y que sería bastante difícil ocultar las armas que ya teníamos. Tuve que admitir que tenía razón, y no era como si estuviéramos vendiendo la Casa de Seguridad. Por no hablar de hacer algo regular esto podria ser divertido.

Afuera, mientras estaba esperando que Dave desbloquee el coche, me di cuenta de que habia un hombre tratando de forzar una puerta de un auto. También me di cuenta de otra cosa.

Le di un codazo a Dave y le señalé con la cabeza hacia la dirección del ladrón de coches. Lo miró por un minuto, y me refiero a realmente parecía un minuto. Después de un momento, dijo: "¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?"

Tenia un par de máscaras de esquí en el coche, y los busqué, realmente lo hice, pero me dije: "Yo no creo que necesitemos hacerlo. Mira en el callejón."

Tal vez a seis metros del chico habia un callejón, y justo en la esquina de la misma, habia un hombre en un traje, sólo estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando al imbécil. Este tipo parecía una mezcla de un caballero medieval con un motociclista. Su cabeza estaba oculta en un casco que parecía un casco de motocicleta, pero con metal y con algún tipo de hoja de espada como una cresta, y llevaba una camisa corta de malla con una chaqueta de cuero / chaleco / túnica / o lo que sea. Estaba cruzado de brazos y parecía estar esperando a que el ladrón se fijara en él.

La puerta del coche se abrió y el hombre levantó la vista, nos vio, sonrió, y cuando abrió la puerta, miró hacia atrás y vio a Biker Knight. Se quedó inmóvil y Biker Knight movió lentamente dos dedos hasta el donde estarian sus ojos, entonces los dio vuelta, y con un movimiento rápido los señaló con la mirada.

"Te estoy vigilando".

El ladrón se quedó allí durante casi un minuto antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo.

David se rió y abrió la puerta para mí mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y dije: "¡Qué coño!."


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, este capitulo estaba listo hace rato, solo que costó una oración. Pero gracias a WhiteTigerLilly por ayudarme a arreglarlo. Espero subir el siguiente pronto (que tambn ya sta, solo faltan unas oraciones que se resisten xD)

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Tuvimos el más estúpido, pero más divertido argumento en el camino a casa.

Le dije que yo pensaba que el chico que asustó al ladrón del coche parecía un caballero motorista, y me dijo: "¿Eh?. Pensé que se parecía más a una mezcla de The Shredder con un Power Ranger."

Discutimos sobre si que deberíamos llamarlo "Biker Knight" o "The Shred Ranger" todo el camino a casa. No puedo creer la cantidad de argumentos que a Dave se le ocurrieron. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser un completo idiota.

Llegué a casa a las 11:15, y Marcus me miró enojado, pero yo estaba en casa en el momento en que él habia dicho, asi que no dijo nada.

Esperé a que se fuera a dormir para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Dave para traer de vuelta el coche para que pudiéramos descargar las armas. Habíamos pensado en esconderlos en su casa, pero él dijo que realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde ponerlos.

Por suerte había encontrado algunas tablas sueltas del piso en la habitación de huéspedes y podía esconderlas debajo. Desgraciadamente no pude meter a todas. Tuvimos que trabajar con rapidez y en silencio para no despertar a Marcus, y necesitábamos conseguir un puto lugar creativo donde esconder el resto.

Tu creerias que no se puede, pero maldita sea, con un poco de esfuerzo y mucha paciencia se puede meter un AK-47 en un oso de peluche.

He estado pensando en ese chico que vimos la otra noche. Biker Knight o Shred Ranger, o como sea que vamos a llamarlo. Vi en las noticias que estan apareciendo más héroes disfrazados. Hay muchos más de ellos en línea que en la calle en realidad, pero no recordaba haber oído nada acerca de ese tipo antes o después de que lo vimos. Parecía alguien muy serio, más que Dave cuando empezó, pero aún está muy lejos de papá y yo. Muchos de ellos parecen más como si estuvieran jugando al superhéroe a que traten de ser uno de verdad. Unos cuantos parecen estar más interesados en el servicio público, ya sabes, los parques y la mierda de la limpieza, a tratar de detener el crimen. Aparte del Biker Knight sólo sé de uno que realmente está involucrado con un crimen en progreso, The Guardian. Él estaba en las noticias un tiempo después de que apareció Red Mist pero fue antes de que sepamos que era un traidor imbécil lameculos

No puedo esperar a tener un machete y clavárselo en la vagina.

Luego violarlo con él.

No hable con Dave en unos cuantos días. Katie ha estado muy pegajosa por alguna razón y mi montón de tarea ha sido ridículo.

Por lo menos, no me deja aburrirme.

Hoy durante el almuerzo vi a Dave sentado afuera, solo. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Parecía contento de verme. Le pregunté si se acordaba de cómo utilizamos el patio de juegos como una carrera de obstáculos, y le dije que se me ocurrió un día que podíamos hacerlo sin esperar a que todos se fueran.

Cuando me preguntó qué es lo que tenía en mente, le di un puñetazo en el brazo y le dije: "Tag. Tú las traes."


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui está el capitulo 6, les agradeceria muhco a los que leen. Que comenten más, haber como les va pareciendo.

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni la idea.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Tú sabes, tal vez esta cosa "normal" no es tan malo.

Cuando Marcus llegó a casa del trabajo, trajo comida china y me preguntó si quería ver una película. Era una película de Disney, y admito que lo primero que pensé fue: "Tienes que estar bromeando." Pero ... no tenía ninguna tarea y me estaba aburriendo asi que dije a la mierda y me senté a ver la película.

Y me gustó.

Quiero decir, pensé que las películas de Disney se suponía que tenían que ser dulces, suaves y nauseabundas. Pero esto, quiero decir, sí. Era lindo y dulce. Pero si pones atención a lo que estabas viendo realmente, es decir, si dejas de pensar un momento en el SENTIDO de lo que ves, hace que esa mierda sea jodidamente SOMBRÍA. Quiero decir demonios. Soy una luchadora, y sé lo que funciona y lo que no, pero había alguna alternativa "segura" a la violencia donde se debia matar a la gente.

No. No me gustó debido a la violencia.

Eso me atrapó un poco, pero al ver los matices más oscuros hizo que el resto de la historia sea mucho más interesante. Me hizo sentir como si hubiera un conflicto real.

Los niños de mi edad probablemente no se darían cuenta de la mitad de lo que yo si, por lo que probablemente debería ser solo apto para los adultos.

No sé si estoy empezando a ser menos rara, o si los niños en la escuela sólo se están acostumbrando a mí, pero un par de niños se sentaron junto a mí en el almuerzo de hoy. No me malinterpreten, no era como si los estuviera evitando o algo así, sólo que los mantuve fuera de mi espacio personal. Estos dos realmente se sentaron a mi lado. Tampoco era como que no habían otros asientos. Creo que iban a hablar conmigo, pero perdieron los nervios después de que se sentaron. Pendejos.

Yo no les dije nada a ellos. Yo no soy la que estaba sentado al lado de ellos después de todo. Si quieren hablar conmigo, ellos van a hablar conmigo.

Apuesto a que Dave estará feliz de escuchar eso. Él ha estado esperando a que yo tenga más de una vida.

Tendré que preguntarle cómo son sus amigos. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres otra vez? ¿Marty, creo? Y ... oh lo que sea. Me esforzaré más para recordarlos la próxima vez que los mencione. Tal vez esta noche. Es noche de limpieza de armas.

Dave es cada vez más rápido en la limpieza de la pistola. Esta noche solo fui capaz de limpiar tres en el tiempo que le llevó hacer una. Aparte de eso no pasó mucho más en nuestra noche semanal afuera. Yo estaba con la esperanza de que vería a Biker Knight (Dave le puede llamar The Shred Ranger si quiere, yo le digo Biker Knight) de nuevo. Hasta le dije a Dave que vayamos a dar una vuelta para mirar, pero sin suerte.

Espero que él no pasó todo ese tiempo en el traje para correr como un pendejo después de una sola noche. Eso apesta. Él se veía rudo.

Oh. Casi me olvido de esto. Marcus me preguntó si me gustó la película y sacar lo que hicimos la otra noche, y si me gustaría que fuera algo regular. Le dije que estaría bien siempre y cuando no sean todas películas de Disney.

Yo solo espero que no entren en conflicto con mis salidas nocturnas con Dave.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui tengo listo el capitulo 7, ahora comienzo con el capitulo 8...

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece, ni sus personajes...

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Bueno, esta es la tercera, quizá cuarta vez que tuve este sueño, lo que lo convierte en un sueño recurrente y digno de mención.

Empieza con D'Amico dandome una paliza.

Que es aún peor de lo que en realidad fué. No puedo hacer nada contra él. Estoy siendo completamente pisoteada por el bastardo. Entonces estoy tirada en el piso, mirando hacia el cañón de una magnum. Él me está mirando, riéndose, diciendo que soy una niña. No me puedo mover. Estoy demasiado débil para moverme. Estoy completamente indefensa.

Y entonces ÉL está ahí.

Y D'Amico no está.

Dave está de pie junto a mí, tendiendome su mano, me pregunta si estoy bien.

Tomo su mano y él me levanta. Puedo sentir las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No puedo detenerlos. Doy un sollozo, y digo: "¿Puedes abrazarme? Mi papá acaba de morir."

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, entierro mi cara en su pecho, y empiezo a sollozar. Todo se vuelve negro y todo lo que puedo sentir es a él frotando suavemente la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Raro.

Por lo tanto, me cansé de estar en casa el fin de semana y llamé a Dave. Él dijo que estaba saliendo con Todd y Marty a ese lugar llamado Atomic Comics y me invitó a ir, si yo podia.

Por suerte Marcus estaba disponible para llevarme allí. Incluso me dio un poco de dinero para gastar, mientras que yo estaba allí.

Yo no lo vi cuando entré, así que terminé sóla de pie en la puerta mirando alrededor como una idiota ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo malo que es sentirse como una idiota cuando estás rodeada de idiotas?

He pasado por demasiada mierda para sentirme cohibida en una maldita tienda de historietas.

Me digo a mí misma, que eso no ayuda.

Me tomó como un minuto antes de que finalmente me reuní de valor y me acerqué al mostrador a pedir un café.

Mientras yo estaba esperando, Dave salió del baño y pensé: "O bien se tomó un largo tiempo de mierda ahí o él entró justo antes de que yo llegara"

Tengo que admitir, que me preocupaba que Katie salga detrás de él y yo tendría prohibida la entrada eternamente de la tienda por vomitar en todo el lugar.

Él me vio cuando estaba llegando a la mesa y sonrió y me saludó con la mano. Señalé a la muchacha que hace el café, él asintió y se sentó.

Cuando voy a la mesa él me dejó un espacio para que me sentara a su lado. Me siento, sonrío y digo, "Hey".

Creo que no soné tan incómoda como yo me sentía. Ojalá que no haya sido así...

Uno de ellos dice: "Así que, ¿Esta es Mindy?".

"¿Dave habla sobre mí?"

"Todo el tiempo."

"No lo hago."

Dave realmente sonaba avergonzado cuando dijo eso. Esto me hizo sonreír de verdad.

"Entonces, ¿de nuevo, como es que ustedes dos se hicieron amigos?"

David se lanzó sobre ellos como un drogadicto a un billete de cien dólares; "Mi papá finalmente me convenció para ir a ese grupo de terapia de duelo, dijo que nunca me lamenté correctamente o una mierda así. De todos modos, me encontré con ella y su padre adoptivo allí. Cuando se enteró de que ella estaría yendo a mi misma escuela, me pidió que mantenga un ojo sobre ella y que tal vez podríamos ayudarnos uno al otro ".

"Oh. Huh. Bueno ... yo ..."

"Lamento escuchar eso, Mindy."

"Está bien, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."

David casi se ahoga por comenzar a reír mientras tomaba un trago y el café se derramó por toda la mesa. Por lo que sus amigos fueron a buscar las servilletas y el otro decidió que era un buen momento para una recarga.

Él me dijó que tengo que dejar de hacer esas bromas antes de matarlo y le recordé que él fue el que empezó. Le dije que era una historia bastante buena que se le ocurrió y simplemente dijo, "Sí, bueno, yo no estaba tan tranquilo cuando Katie preguntó y quería estar seguro de que todos tuvieran la misma historia", mientras secaba el café de su camisa.

Es agradable saber que está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarme.

El resto de la tarde no fue particularmente agitada. Solo estabamos sentados ahí hablando de cómics. Fue bastante divertido en realidad, y Todd y Marty parecían realmente disfrutar de ponerme al día de la última década o dos de los cómics. Fue muy divertido para mí ver todos los nuevos libros, el arte y las historias, ya que los únicos comics que llegué a leer eran la vieja colección de mi padre y algunos que él dibujó.

Necesito hablar con Marcus para que me diera una pensión.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, aqui esta el 8...

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece ni sus personajes

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Halloween.

Supongo que sería perfectamente aceptable que yo vaya fuera a pedir "dulce o truco", como se esperaria. Marcus seguro que lo hace.

Sin embargo, no lo se. ¿Correr en un traje pidiendo caramelos? Espera, ¿por qué tengo un problema con esto? Demonios, incluso podría desempolvar el traje de Hit Girl.

No vi a Dave en la escuela, pero si ví a Todd y Marty. Me preguntaron si iba con ellos ("ellos" incluyendo a Dave) a un nuevo día de comics. Casi actuaron como si fuera un día de fiesta; Día de Nuevos Comics.

Les dije "Demonios, claro que voy."

Al principio maldije en voz alta por un par de semanas. Fue difícil al principio, pero hice un ajuste. Sin embargo estaban un poco sorprendidos. Fue divertido.

De todos modos dijeron que los nuevos cómics llegaran el miércoles, así que tuve tiempo para decirle a Marcus que me diera algo de dinero. Realmente tengo que trabajar en la cosa de la pensión. Yo estaba a punto de irme antes de pensar en preguntarles acerca de Halloween.

Ellos dijeron que no se habían disfrazado en un par de años, sobre todo porque son chicos de secundaria, al menos son de secundaria, tienden a tener sus culos pateados por disfrazarse, pero con todos los adultos vistiendose como superhéroes a diario, en base a eso, a ellos les podria gustar ir con nosotros.

Definitivamente voy a tener que hablar con Dave sobre esto.

Marcus parece ignorar la relación entre los comics y los vigilantes disfrazados, porque parecía muy feliz de darme diez dólares y llevarme a Atomic Comics.

Yo estaba muy entusiasmada con esto. Tenía un montón de diversión allí con todos y en primer lugar, la sensación incómoda se desvanecia tan pronto como me sentaba con ellos. Pero hoy. Hoy me molestó. Tan pronto como entré, pude ver a Dave sentado en un asiento con Katie en su regazo. Oh algo acerca de esa chica me dan ganas de pegarle en la cara. Repetidamente.

Él me vio con bastante rapidez y aunque trató de hacer espacio para mí, me senté frente a él con Todd y Marty. Katie se inclinó inmediatamente y dijo: "Mindy, siento haber oido sobre lo de tu padre. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa puedes venir a mí."

¿Es posible que alguien sea tan dulce sin estar llena de mierda?

Le dije: "Gracias, pero es para eso que esta el grupo de apoyo" y decidí añadir, porque no podía darle una bofetada y (por alguna razón que no recuerdo ahora) pensé que sería mejor lo siguiente, "y Dave me escucha un montón."

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida ante eso y volvió a mirar a Dave que sólo sonreía un poco como el gran drogadicto que es, le mostró una gran sonrisa y luego le dio un beso.

Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio. ODIO.

Pasé el resto del día allí con Todd y Marty, que me ayudaron a elegir un par de cómics para seguir, ya que no podía comprar mucho. Dave trató de levantarse un par de veces, pero Katie no abandonaba su regazo, dijo algo acerca de no tener suficiente tiempo para hablar con él por un tiempo.

Perra.

De todos modos, recogí este libro llamado Risky Chix ya que estaba empezando y no había nada para ponerme al día, también porque me gustó el arte y Ultimate Spider-Man porque ... eh. Es Spiderman y es menos confuso que Sorprendete / Espectacular / o la otra tonelada de mierda de líneas de libros de Spiderman.

Así que al final de todo no llegué a hablar con Dave porque Katie estaba más pegajosa que el film transparente. Ella incluso lo arrastró antes de que pudiera decirle adiós.

Bueno, no es como que puedo echarle la culpa al idiota por querer tener sexo.

Ugh.

Él me envió un mensaje para pedir disculpas por no pasar tiempo conmigo. Le pregunté si le podía llamar y finalmente conseguí hablar con él acerca de hacer algo para Halloween. Quería saber si le gustaría ir conmigo como Kick-Ass y Hit Girl. Sin embargo, el no pensó que fuese una buena idea. Pensó que sería demasiado arriesgado ir esencialmente como "nosotros mismos". Sin embargo, él dijo que se le ocurriria algo para ayudarme.

Dave me envió un mensaje más tarde con una idea y no sé qué pensar de eso. Él dijo que debemos cambiar. Él quiere que yo vaya como Kick-Ass y él irá como Hit Girl. ¿Hit Guy? No se. Parece un poco raro. Pero dijo que el "intercambio de género" era bastante común en los cómics y fandoms así que ... tal vez. Voy a tener que pensar sobre eso.

Al día siguiente dije maldita la novia, a toda velocidad! (No sé de qué viene eso, es algo que Marcus dice a veces. Tal vez deberia preguntarle más tarde.) Me acerqué a la mesa donde Dave y Katie estaban sentados y me senté preguntando a Dave sobre la idea del traje. Katie parecía menos molesta que sorprendida de que Dave me estaba hablando acerca de ir a pedir "dulce o truco". Bien. Así que le pregunté acerca de su idea de intercambio de géneros, y recibí una mirada confusa de Katie.

Básicamente dijo que haría una versión masculina del traje de Hit Girl, solamente cambiando el pelo y quitando la falda. Probablemente sería bastante fácil encontrar un disfraz de Kick Ass que me entrara. Había un montón de mercaderia basada en Kick-Ass y apuesto a que hay trajes para vender. Supongo que si yo quiero ser la Chica Kick-Ass, sólo tengo que mostrar mi cabello.

Todd y Marty se acercaron y preguntaron de qué estábamos hablando. Katie les dijo que estábamos hablando de hacerme un traje de Kick-Ass y a Dave una versión de chico de Hit Girl.

Todd preguntó quién era Hit Girl, y Katie dijo que ella fue la que salvó a Kick Ass en el video del almacén.

¿La chica de "'Se acabó el show"?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo descubriste su nombre?"

Katie se sonrojó, Dave sólo comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, y yo me quedé pensando, "mierda mierda mierda". Honestamente, es probable que no sea tan malo como pensamos. Asi que, Katie sabía que Dave era Kick-Ass, pero no sabía que yo era Hit Girl. Todd y Marty no sabían quienes eran ninguno de los dos. De repente, Dave salvó el día.

"Uh, ella tiene una H y una G en su cinturón, así que, solo se me ocurrió algo con eso."

Esto es para proteger mi identidad, por lo que podrías pensar que tendría que ser mucho mejor en ese aspecto. Pero antes Papi ayudó a cubrir mis huellas y básicamente su plan era matar a cualquiera que descubriera quiénes éramos. Tengo que trabajar más en estas historias falsas. Dave lo hizo.

"Hey, ¿no que Kick Ass y Red Mist hicieron equipo por un tiempo?"

"Sí, lo hicieron! Katie tú podrías ir como 'Red Miss" que sería- "

"¡NO!"

Los tres de nosotros gritamos eso. Supongo que Katie no es del TODO mala.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertenece.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Bueno, Katie me mira raro.

Supongo que eso tiene sentido, ya que es de la misma manera que a Marty y Todd, a los tres de nosotros después de nuestro rechazo en grupo de que Katie se vista como "Red Miss"

Lo del traje va bien sin embargo. Cuando fuimos a la Casa de Seguridad C por hamburguesas y el mantenimiento de armas, saqué una de las pelucas de Hit Girl y se la dí a Dave para que se lo pruebe. Todavía parecía el pelo de una chica, así que lo recorté. No está muy bien (en realidad parece un poco emo) pero se ve como pelo de un chico ahora. Mi capa es demasiado corta para él, pero no debería ser demasiado difícil encontrar una para él en una tienda de disfraces, después de todo, no tiene que ser funcional, como lo es el mío. Algo como un overol de motociclista puede hacer el resto.

Mi traje no va tan bien, sorprendentemente. No es que no estén vendiendo las cosas que podríamos utilizar para un traje de Kick-Ass. La verdad es que lo hacen. Desde que Kick-Ass no tiene licencia, tiene que haber cuatro o cinco empresas productoras de mercancías, por desgracia la mayoría de ellas es basura. Okey seguro, ese cómic de Kick-Ass que salió hace unos meses era bastante bueno, aunque ellos hicieron el origen de Kick-Ass una especie de mezcla de Batman y Spider-man.

La mayoría de las otras cosas es basura sin embargo. Todos los trajes de mi tamaño son frágiles y se ven terribles. Bueno, había un traje que no era un pedazo de mierda, pero era uno de esos trajes con ridiculos músculos falsos y se supone que debo ser una chica Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass Girl?

Dave sugirió que sólo tratemos de encontrar el mismo estilo de traje que compró, sólo que en mi tamaño.

Hubo un minuto de silencio después de que él dijo eso, a medida que nos dimos cuenta de lo idiotas que habíamos sido, yendo en busca de un traje por dinero en efectivo, cuando lo único que teníamos que hacer era lo mismo que él hizo en primer lugar.

Nos tomó un tiempo, pero hicimos la compra, y debe llegar poco antes de Halloween. Esperemos que me entre.

Oh, al parecer Katie tomó la idea de vestirse como un superhéroe. Sin embargo ella no le dijo a Dave como se iba a vestir y eso lo está volviendo loco.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, en primer lugar le agradezco a OverLord por dejar el review; y si ya se que todavía faltan muuuchos más capitulos y trataré de traducirlos, espero que sigas comentando y les dejo el capitulo 10.

Disclaimer: Kick Ass no me pertence ni sus personajes...

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Me invitaron a una fiesta.

Estoy tratando de pensar en algo más que decir sobre esto, pero todavía trato de superar el hecho de haber sido invitada a una fiesta.

De acuerdo, qué tal esto, voy a hablar de lo que pasó.

Empezó así, estaba sentada en una mesa durante el almuerzo leyendo mi nuevo número de Risky Chix ignorando al mundo como siempre, cuando una chica se sienta a mi lado y pregunta: "¿Mindy Macready?"

Levanto la vista y digo: "Sí".

Y ella dice, "Oh bueno. Nunca hablas con nadie, así que estaba preocupada si ponía mal tu nombre."

En ese momento, como que dejó de hablar, entonces le dije: "Así que... querías algo? ¿O simplemente querias saber mi nombre?

"¡Oh, no! Yo quería invitarte a mi fiesta de Halloween barra Cumpleaños".

"'¿Halloween barra Cumpleaños? "

"Si. Nací el día de Halloween, así que tengo esa gran excusa para hacer doble fiesta". Ella me dio una invitación con el día, la dirección, mi nombre y una nota para mostrar la invitación en la entrada.

Supongo que debe ser bastante popular o algo asi, si está preocupada porque la gente se cole en su fiesta. Ese es el momento en que me doy cuenta que no tengo idea de quién es esta chica. Yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada de esto, sabia que sería algo grosero y ella sólo me invito a una fiesta y bueno sí, sí. Simplemente no había necesidad de hacerlo. Ella dijo: "Nos vemos allí." Y comienza a alejarse, luego se detiene y se da vuelta "Hey, ¿realmente hospitalizaste a un par de matones que trataron de robarte el dinero para el almuerzo cuando comenzaste?"

Le dije que lo hice, pero sobre todo porque se cayeron (los tiré) por las escaleras.

Ella sonríe y dice: "Eso es muy impresionante", entonces se aleja y añade: "¡Saluda a Katie por mí!"

Todo eso me dejó en un estado de shock, sinceramente, y todavía no lo superé.

Ahora que lo pienso, lo último que me dijo era un poco raro; ¿"Saludar a Katie"? ¿Katie, la novia de Dave? ¿Por qué iba yo a saludarla por-

Oh.

Bueno, tengo una especie de extraña teoría que voy a tratar de resolver a continuación.

Katie es una de las chicas, si no es la más, populares en la escuela. Dave era... es un idiota y usado para ser uno del montón. Ahora está saliendo con Katie, y ya no es uno del montón. . . Ahora que lo pienso, otras personas hablan también con él ahora. Bueno, no hablan con él, pero le saludan. Dave ganó puntos "cool" por su relación con Katie. Yo ando con Dave, y por lo tanto Katie ... así que ¿consegui "puntos cool" también? Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca fui tratada como "el chico nuevo" bueno, no después del primer día. Y ella me preguntó si realmente golpeé a esos chicos ... así que la gente estaba obviamente hablando de eso ... y ella dijo que era increíble. Así que, tal vez yo no era el extraño chico nuevo que no habla a nadie, pero si el lobo solitario que intimida a la gente ... Ja. Es gracioso. Yo me sentía como el nuevo chico perdedor que no conocía a nadie, y todo el mundo me estaba viendo a mí como el rudo lobo solitario.

Así que, si todo este tiempo era cool y no lo sabía, ¿eso hace que Dave haga cool también a amigos de la ruda estudiante de intermedio? Hmm... probablemente rompe incluso el andar con un estudiante de secundaria, en primer lugar.

Si solo supieran de quien era el rostro bajo la máscara de todas esas camisetas.

Oh espera, esto se pone cada vez mejor. El amigo de Dave, Marty está saliendo con una de las amigas de Katie, que también es muy popular, por lo que gana "puntos cool" por eso, y por caminar con Katie. En conclusión, Dave está saliendo con la chica más popular de la escuela, su amigo sale con otra chica realmente popular, y fue la primera persona en "domesticar" al lobo solitario que pateó el culo a dos chicos del doble de su tamaño en su primer día. Dave no tiene que hacer mucho por su cuenta para ser popular, pero él se está convirtiendo en una especie de "nexo cool".

De hecho, apuesto a que está ganando "puntos cool" simplemente haciendo cool a todos los que lo rodean. Yo sólo veo gente preguntando qué hay de bueno en Dave para que las personas cool comiencen a rodearlo. ¡Estamos empezando nuestro propio tipo de pandilla o circulo social! ¡Esto es increíble!

Y ahora estoy avergonzada de mí misma por haber dicho eso.

Bueno, supongo que es algo bueno que yo maté ese rumor porque casi se me olvidó mencionar algo.

¡Llegó mi disfraz!

Yo me lo probé y entró a la perfección, es un gran alivio ya que sería demasiado tarde para hacer un intercambio. No estoy segura de qué hacer con mi pelo, aunque. Creo que el plan era dejar mi pelo suelto así sería evidente que era una niña, pero hacer eso hace que la máscara se sienta mal y que caiga hacia adelante. Estaba pensando en cortarlo, pero tendremos que tener cuidado de cómo lo hacemos o podríamos dañar el elástico y podria no permanecer en su sitio todo el tiempo.

También me di cuenta de otra cosa cuando me estaba mirando en el espejo. Supongo que en realidad no me di cuenta, ya que no suelo usar ropa que sea tan apretada, pero mis caderas están comenzando a ensancharse. Esto es porque es el disfraz más ajustado que usé. ¿Me pregunto si Dave se dará cuenta?


End file.
